


New Year Miracles

by bastiankurts (orphan_account)



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bastiankurts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s New Year’s Eve, and Kurt is about to get one surprise that he really didn’t expect to be receiving for the end of the year. But it’s one that will definitely shine a huge light onto the year ahead of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year Miracles

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr to celebrate the end of 2013 / beginning of 2014. Posted here for archive purposes. This was originally intended as a Christmas gift to the fandom, but ended up being delivered slightly late. Instead, have a more fitting New Years Eve gift instead.

“Hey.”

At the sound of the voice that broke him from his thoughts Kurt jumped slightly, before turning around to face who it was that had spoken. Once he realised who it was that the voice belonged to however Kurt couldn’t help but to give a small little smile, before shaking his head and letting out a breathless laugh.

“Elliott, hey,” Said Kurt, letting her eyes drift back to the face of his friend. “What are you doing? Last I checked your attention was very much focused on a certain receptionist that you just can’t take your eyes away from.”

At Kurt’s humoured words Elliott let out a laugh of his own, rolling his eyes good-naturedly.

“That  _was_  the plan. However —” Elliott moved so that he could lean against the buffet table that they were currently standing near to. “I figured that perhaps you could use some company instead.”

“Oh?” Kurt asked, quirking an eyebrow upwards as he turned slightly once again to face Elliott better. “Do I look that desperate for company then?”

“Well —” Elliott began, tilting his head to one side. “It’s more just the fact that you’re the only one standing here, by this very lovely buffet table, nursing your glass of wine; when instead you  _could_  in fact be socialising.”

He paused then, turning his attention back to face Kurt directly and letting his face grow somewhat softer as he did so, the hint of his previous teasing fading slightly at the same time. “Come on, Kurt. It’s New Years! You’re usually all over these kind of events.”

In response Kurt gave Elliott a small, slightly saddened smile, darting his gaze upwards towards the ceiling before he finally decided to speak.

“I guess that I’m just not really into much of a partying mood this year for a change,” Kurt said, bringing the glass of wine that he was holding up towards his lips.

“Really?” Elliott asked, his eyebrows rising in slight surprise at Kurt’s confession. “Not even for New Year’s Eve?”

When Kurt didn’t respond right away to his question Elliott’s eyebrows drew together tightly in confusion. He continued to silently watch Kurt for a long moment from where he stood beside him, noticing him take a long sip of his drink as he searched Kurt’s expression for any possible answer or hint to what could have been the key to his unusually morose mood.

“ _Oh_ ,” Elliott finally said after a long beat. It’s then that he thought that he somewhat understood what it was that was going on, sliding together puzzle pieces in his mind from the clues as to what would effect Kurt in such a way. “This wouldn’t happen to have anything to do with one particular model of yours now would it, by any chance?”

Hearing Elliott mention exactly the source of the thoughts that Kurt had been trying hard to push to the back of his mind had Kurt freezing for a moment. His heart clenched tightly from within his chest, making an unusual aching feeling wash over him with it’s impact. Kurt sucked in a deep breath, his lips forming a thin line as his grip tightened on the glass that he was still holding in his hand. Elliott continued to watch him with a concerned expression written across his face, noticing the moment in which Kurt attempted to swallow some of the tension that was currently flowing throughout his entire body, fighting to try and force a slight smile upon his face.

“I should have guessed that nothing manages to get past you easily, shouldn’t I?” Kurt asked rhetorically. Another pause broke out between them both as Kurt took another sip of his drink, savouring the flavour for a long moment before speaking once again. “It’s ex-model, by the way.”

“You know what it is that I meant,” Elliott replied. With the slight change in the mood of their conversation he moved so that he was no longer leaning against the buffet table, letting his posture change slightly so that he was standing up a little bit straighter than before.

“Have you two not even spoken since…?” Elliott’s words drifted off then, letting them remain unspoken between him and Kurt. From beside him Kurt let out a long defeated sigh, mirroring the opposite of how Elliott was standing and instead letting his body slump ever so slightly.

“No,” Kurt answered honestly, letting the word fall from his lips. His eyes focused on the half empty wine glass in his hand, tilting it slightly to one side as he watched the liquid within it move. “We haven’t said anything to each other. I wouldn’t be surprised if I never see him again.”

Elliott’s concern grew with Kurt’s words, sensing the sadness that was hidden behind them, masked by what he could only describe as a strong feeling of defeat from Kurt. Kurt let another small laugh after he spoke, a different kind than that he had used earlier in their conversation, one that seemed to echo how it was that he was feeling deep within himself.

“You know it’s funny in a way,” Kurt continued, shaking his head slightly. “A month ago I had every thought in my mind that tonight, this party — it would have been much different for me. I thought that I would have been having fun and enjoying myself because  _he_  was here too. I thought that there might have even been a slim chance that he would have even wanted to arrive  _with me_  to this party. But no, that’s not how things happened. Instead, I’m standing here feeling unusually out of place from the whole event. I’ve been spending the time so far this evening slowly drinking wine and wondering to myself ‘how long is long enough to stay here before I can go back to my apartment without seeming rude or ungrateful for being here?’”

“And you know what else?” Kurt asked, turning slowly so that he looking directly at Elliott once more, moving from his previously slouched position. “He’s not even  _here_. I had half a fool’s hope that he might at least show his face, but he hasn’t. And part of me feels like – like that’s it. Like him not being here proves that we’re over before we ever really even started.”

Kurt’s eyes glanced back down at his glass once again, his shoulders slumping slightly as he continued to twist it in his hands. “It’s like there was never even a chance, not with the way that the cause of it all was out of my control.”

“Kurt, come on —” Elliott began, cautious to his friends emotions at that moment in time. His words however seemed to result in Kurt giving a shake of his head, before he was interrupting what it was that Elliott had been about to say.

“No,” Kurt cut in, turning his gaze away from where it had fallen onto the glass he was holding in his hand once more so that he could look directly at Elliott again. Kurt wore then what could only be described as a smile that had been almost plastered on, one that was strung tightly upon his lips, as if the words that he was speaking from them were for his benefit as much as they were for that of Elliott’s.

“No. Don’t say anything,” He continued. “As much as I complain about it all, it’s for the best anyway. Probably. And anyway, it’s like you said. It’s the New Year, so — what better time to move on and look towards the  _bright new_  future. Right?”

Elliott could still see the sadness behind Kurt’s eyes that he was trying to then mask and hide. His own brow knitted tightly together slightly with concern, and Elliott was torn between dropping the conversation completely, knowing that there was a rather large chance that it wouldn’t be brought up for discussion again if Kurt were to have his way, or if he should instead push slightly in an effort to try and get Kurt to open up more.

Before he was able to come to a proper decision however Kurt had finished taking another sip of his drink before letting out a small, short humming sound. His eyes grew slightly as his attention was caught onto someone he had spotted, before he quickly swallowed the remainder of what he was currently drinking so that he could speak again.

“If you’ll excuse me Elliott,” Kurt said, causing Elliott to notice how he had set his glass back down onto the buffet table and was preparing to move from where he had been standing. “I think I just spotted Isabelle waving me over, and you know what she’s like when she’s behind on whatever gossip it is that either you or I have to share.”

“Oh, erm — sure,” Elliott replied dumbfoundedly, before shaking his head and giving Kurt a small smile. “Yeah, sure. That’s — probably a good idea actually.”

With the plastered on smile he was wearing earlier still remaining prominent upon his lips, Kurt moved away to speak with Isabelle, leaving behind a rather worried Elliott by himself once more. Elliott paused for a moment before turning to watch Kurt leave, noticing the way that he was swept into a hug by the woman from across the room. They pulled away from the hug quickly, and when Elliott spotted them begin to speak animatedly with one another, he decided to take a long sip of his own drink, before eventually turning away once more so that he could mingle with a few other people at the party once more.

* * *

The longer Kurt found himself in attendance at the New Year’s Eve party, the more he wished that he had stayed back home in his apartment instead. Sure, it meant that he would only be in the company of himself, his cat and the television set, but at least that way he wouldn’t have found himself spending the duration of the evening forcing a smile whilst pretending to hold an interest for half the topics of conversation that he found himself somehow involved with.

Of course when it came to work related issues he  _did_  have an interest for what was being said; but Kurt really couldn’t help but find himself growing fed up and somewhat tired of other meaningless points of discussion that were being brought up that evening. It was all just small talk, really. Kurt didn’t have much patience for small talk on the best of days, but with how it was that he was feeling that particular evening, his patience was wearing much thinner than usual.

There were only so many times in which he could pause to pick up a drink without arousing too much suspicion from anyone or revealing his disinterest entirely for what it was that was being discussed, and eventually Kurt found himself taking a step away from it all to breath by himself on the otherwise empty balcony for a few moments. The party continued inside without him; with the sound of laughter, music, and the busy sound of people talking to one another heard in the background whilst Kurt was left with nothing more than both his thoughts, and the refreshing cold atmosphere around him.

It was like letting out a breath that he’d been holding in within him for hours, an opportunity to let the charade he had been keeping up all evening fall, if only for a moment or two. In a way it was relaxing, and as he remained outside on the balcony, Kurt decided to turn his attention to looking up at the sky that was spread above him. In less than an hour that same sky would be filled and sparkling with fireworks of different colours, each one lighting up brightly as they brought in a warm welcome for the beginning of a fresh new year. For the time being however, that same sky was instead calm and dark: peaceful, almost.

“Kurt?” Came the sound of a voice that suddenly interrupted Kurt’s thoughts. He wasn’t certain of how long it was that he had been outside, but he knew that it couldn’t have been terribly long, so when Kurt turned around to face the direction of where the voice that had spoken was coming from, he couldn’t help but wear a confused expression upon his face. Once he realised who it was however that confusion cleared somewhat, allow his face to instead relax into a small, although slightly tired smile.

“Isabelle,” He replied, noticing how Isabelle’s own smile that was aimed in his direction had grown warmer once he had noticed her. One of her hands were resting against the doorframe, and Isabelle didn’t move too far from where she it was that she was standing, an obvious sign that showed that she wasn’t intending to disturb Kurt’s moment of privacy for too long.

“I’m sorry to interrupt you in your thoughts. But … there’s someone who’s just turned up that’s asking if you’re around at all. Do you want me to tell them that you’re out here?”

Puzzled by Isabelle’s words, Kurt couldn’t help but frown slightly once again, his previous smile falling ever so slightly. Curiosity built up within him at wondering who could be looking for him — and although he wouldn’t admit it out loud, a mixture of foolish hope sprang to the back of his mind of who he would have  _liked_  it to have been — and before he really had the time to acknowledge it as such, Kurt found himself giving a small little nod of his head.

“You can tell them where I am” He said, voice echoing his slightly curiosity. Quickly he let out a small little laugh to himself, before giving Isabelle another small smile once again. “It’ll probably be easier than talking inside if it’s something that’s terribly important, what with how loud it is in there right now.”

At Kurt’s word’s Isabelle’s own smile grew slightly brighter, and she let out a little laugh herself before replying once more.

“That’s certainly true,” She agreed. “I’ll let them know where you are then. Give me a few minutes.”

Kurt watched as Isabelle disappeared back into the mass of people once more, and the curiosity that Kurt felt from before about who wanted to see him only grew in the short moment that he was left by himself once more. He glanced down to look at his shoes quickly, coming to the thought in his mind that the person was probably someone who wanted to discuss something related to his work. It wouldn’t be the first time that someone had asked him about a design he was working on for them, or that one of his work colleagues wanted confirmation or a reminder about something that had previously been discussed between them already, and as Kurt began to accept the reality that that was probably the reason for the discussion he was about to have, the hope he felt from before began to slowly fade away.

In a way, Kurt wasn’t sure what it was that he had been hopeful  _for_. Especially since he had come to the difficult decision of trying to move away from the very thing in which that hope had originally sprung from.

Eventually, Kurt heard the shuffle of shoes as the person Isabelle had mentioned appeared, and just before they came to a stop Kurt lifted his gaze away from his own shoes to greet whoever it was that had joined him. Yet when he came face to face with who it was, the smile that Kurt had been preparing fell, and instead his eyes grew wide in shock.

“Sebastian?”

There, standing in front of him was no-one other than Sebastian Smythe. Although he was dressed somewhat smartly, Kurt noticed the way that Sebastian’s hair was slightly messy — something that was unusual to how Kurt usually knew Sebastian to present himself when socialising. The longer Kurt stared at him wordlessly the more he began to notice other small things about him and his overall appearance: the way that Sebastian’s tie looked as if he had rushed in tying it around his neck earlier, the way that his eyes appeared to carry bags beneath them, almost as if Sebastian hadn’t been sleeping well in the past few days. Underneath one arm Sebastian was carrying a small little wrapped package also, which Kurt noticed he kept tucked close into his side so that it was almost unnoticeable — probably something that he had intended.

Kurt’s eyes continued to trace over Sebastian standing before him, his mouth slightly agape at the man and the sight. When his attention focused unto Sebastian’s face once more Kurt’s brow furrowed deeply, bewildered at simply  _why_ Sebastian was standing before him right then. 

“I can explain,” Sebastian finally said, breaking the silence that had fallen between them with the words he had spoken almost quietly. It took a second for Kurt to register that Sebastian seemed to have sensed what it was he was thinking, and once he did Kurt couldn’t help but cross his arms tightly across his chest, his frown beginning to deepened as he began to put his defences up around him.

“I think you probably should,” Kurt replied, a tone of warning laced in his voice that spoke loudly between them. Sebastian seemed to pause for a moment, gulping slightly as if he were plucking up all his courage to push forward with his words, whilst Kurt continued to silently wait for an answer.

“Well first … I guess I should explain by saying that I know I’ve screwed up,” Sebastian began. He paused for a moment, letting out a deep breath as he raised his free hand to rub at the back of his head.

“God, I was hoping this would be easier once we were in person again — I had it all planned out what I wanted to say to you before I came here, you know?” Sebastian continued, turning his gaze to look at Kurt once again as he dropped his hand by his side once more. “Anyway. I know that I’ve screwed up. I know that I shouldn’t have run out on you that morning. It’s just —”

Sebastian paused with his words once again, his expression drawn together as if he was trying to search for the right words for what he wanted to say, to make sure that he didn’t say the wrong thing to the man standing before him then. Eventually however, he let out another sigh before speaking once more.

“I got scared.”

At the simple confession, Kurt couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow, giving Sebastian an almost disbelieving look.

“You got _scared?_ ” He echoed, watching Sebastian intently for any tell-tell signs as he did so. Sebastian however simply gave a small, hesitant nod, refusing to look at anything other than directly at Kurt’s eyes.

“ _Yes,_ ” Sebastian replied. “I got scared, alright? I — I’d never — before you, I’d never taken anything seriously before. At least not when it came to relationships.”

Sebastian let out a small little huff of a laugh at that, turning his gaze away from watching Kurt intently to instead gaze up at the sky above him.

“But then you came along. And at first — at first I just thought we’d be one of those work flings that you hear happen like … all the time. That once I stopped working for you, we’d simply drift apart and move on with our lives once more. But … that wasn’t what happened.”

Kurt’s head tilted to one side curiously, continuing to watch Sebastian as his attention moved from the sky above them both to look directly at him once more. Behind Sebastian’s eyes Kurt could see hints of the the hidden emotions he was carrying there; various different shades of fear, hope — the signs that showed that Sebastian was putting everything on the line before him.

“Instead, I ended up falling deeper and deeper into you. And it was  _terrifying,_  Kurt. I’d never felt that way about anyone before, and I didn’t know what to do with those things I was feeling for you. And I didn’t feel like I could talk to you about it, because I wasn’t sure how you felt at all. You were still so absorbed and so involved in your work — and that’s not to fault you, not at all. I totally get it — but … it was just like nothing seemed to have really changed for you. And I just — I felt like I didn’t know what I would do if you told me that things weren’t the same for you if I  _were_ to confess to anything.”

“So; instead of  _talking_  to me about all of this —” Kurt began, annoyance growing prominent in his tone after registering what it was that Sebastian had just said to him. “You decided to just take off one morning instead? Without leaving any signs or warnings behind about what was really going on?”

Wincing slightly at Kurt’s words, Sebastian moved his free hand to rub at the back of his head once more, taking a moment to let it travel down slowly towards his neck as he struggled to figure out how he should respond, before moving his hand in circles to rub there too.

“I did say that I knew I’d screwed up.”

“ _Screwed up?!_  Sebastian —” Kurt said, before quickly pausing so that he could stop himself from shouting too loudly. After all, he didn’t want to cause too much of a scene, nor attract the people from inside to what was going on between them then. “You didn’t even answer your  _phone_. I  _texted_  you, I  _called_  you — and I got  _nothing_  in return.  _Nothing._ You stopped turning up for the final shoots we’d agreed upon for you, and no one at the offices or the workplace had seen head or tail from you,  _Jesus Christ_  at one point I even stopped thinking I’d  _done something wrong_ and started worrying that something had actually happened to you instead!”

“I didn’t know how to respond!” Sebastian answered, his words holding an almost pleading tone to them compared to Kurt’s. “I received your texts and calls — I received all of them! I just didn’t know what to say. I didn’t know how to tell you what was going on in my head.”

“Oh, but cutting me out completely seemed like it was such a better option, I assume?” Kurt asked sarcastically, before turning his head to look away from Sebastian. It was like he couldn’t bear to look at him then, as if Kurt didn’t want to be face to face with his pleading expression while he was so angry — even though Kurt had secretly been somewhat hoping to see Sebastian again for what felt like a lifetime.

An awkward silence fell between them then as Sebastian struggled to find some way to fix things between them, to calm Kurt down and make him feel better somehow. He swallowed when Kurt turned to look away before glancing around the area himself, noticing the gift then that he had tucked under his arm. Carefully, Sebastian removed it, holding the wrapped item tightly in his hands as he focused his attention back unto Kurt once more.

“I brought you a present. Granted, it’s a little bit late for Christmas now but … still.”

Out of the corner of his eye Kurt looked at Sebastian once more, noticing the way that he was standing and holding the gift tightly in his hands. At the sight Kurt closed his eyes tightly for a moment, fighting the curiosity that was finding it’s way to creep into his thoughts once again.

“I don’t care about that,” Kurt answered adamantly. A beat passed before Kurt opened his eyes again, glancing once more towards where Sebastian was and where the present was sat in his hands. The words were spilling from Kurt’s lips before he could stop himself, and Kurt silently cursed the curiosity that was growing within him.

“What is it?”

Noticing Kurt’s determination to remain upset with him, Sebastian couldn’t help but let out a small little laugh, bowing his head slightly to hide the small smile that was fighting to play across his lips.

“It ruins the surprise if I tell you. You’ll have to open it to find out.”

Another period of silence fell between them, until eventually Kurt decided to move once more. He let out a sigh, turning around and uncrossing his arms, letting the tension that had been flowing throughout his body ease, allowing the tension he felt before ease slightly.

“I really don’t care about the gift,” Kurt said, unsure of if he was trying to convince himself or Sebastian with his words. As Sebastian moved his gaze to look up at Kurt once again, Kurt couldn’t help but let his features soften — only slightly — before he continued to speak once more.

“What I do want to know though, is why you’re here now?”

At the question, Sebastian took a cautious step forward towards Kurt, keeping his eyes trained on Kurt’s expression to make sure that the action was wrong that was alright. Apart from Kurt’s confusion, Sebastian decided that things seemed safer now — that Kurt didn’t seem as upset as he did just moments before. He knew that he was probably still hurt and confused beneath it all, but just as long as Kurt was willing to listen to him, that was all Sebastian wanted in that moment.

“I told you that I know that I’d screwed up,” Sebastian began, speaking softly once again. “But … I like to think that I finally kicked myself enough to knock a little bit of sense into me. Because I knew that I’d be absolutely stupid to let you go; to at least leave things the way that they were between us. Once I’d thought about it enough, I know that I couldn’t — I just  _couldn’t_  do that to you any longer. Which is why I came here tonight.”

Between the gap that was still between them, Sebastian offered out the small gift that he had brought for Kurt with one hand. With his free hand, he carefully reached forward, clasping one of Kurt’s and moving it slowly, before finally letting the hand rest upon the small bow that helped to keep the gift tied together tightly. Hesitating for a moment, Sebastian let his hand hover over where Kurt’s was, before cautiously letting it rest on top, moving his gaze to look Kurt in the eyes once more.

“I’m sorry I ran. I’m sorry that I worried you. I’m sorry that I’ve been a huge, inconsiderate dick for the past few weeks.” Sebastian paused, swallowing slightly before pushing forward with what he had to say. “But mostly, I’m  _so_  sorry that I just didn’t talk to you in the first place. If I had, it would have probably caused a lot less pain for the both of us — no matter what the outcome would have been.

I can’t promise you I won’t continue to be an idiot in the future. And I can’t promise you that there won’t be even more times where you want to scream and shout at me for those reasons. But what I can promise you — is that I want  _this_.”

Sebastian’s hand moved to grasp Kurt’s from where they lay on top the gift then, holding on tightly as he continued.

“I want an us. And if you decide that you do too, then I can promise that I’ll always,  _always_  try to fix things between us whenever I accidentally screw them up.

So, Kurt Hummel. What I’m trying in a really roundabout way to say is … I love you. And … I really,  _really_  want to be with you. That is … if you want to be with me.”

Kurt couldn’t help but stare at Sebastian with wide, surprised eyes. He didn’t even realise that tears were beginning to slowly leave his eyes until he felt the droplets fall onto his cheeks, and even then Kurt couldn’t bring himself to care. He felt like he was dreaming, that he had to be dreaming. Because New Years miracles just didn’t happen to him.

But even when he blinked a few times expecting to wake up, Sebastian remained standing before him, waiting for Kurt to say something. Kurt would say that it was because time had decided to stand still for him, yet the sound of the music playing and people laughing and having fun from inside could still be heard in the background of his hazy thoughts. Refusing to pinch himself, Kurt came to the decision that he must be standing in reality, and for the first time that evening, he let a small, genuine smile begin to spread upon his lips.

“Will you answer your phone if we ever argue or if you _‘get scared’_  again?” Kurt asked, a tone of humour hidden behind his questioning tone. Sebastian gave a small smile himself, the anxiety in his expression disappearing somewhat.

“I promise. Every time.”

Kurt took a moment longer, before finally sucking in a deep breath and giving a small little nod.

“Okay,” He said, letting out the breath he was holding as his smile grew. Sebastian watched him curiously for a few moments, searching his expression before replying.

“Okay?”

“Okay,” Kurt replied once again. “I think I’m probably a bit foolish for giving you another shot too, but I like you too much to let you disappear from me again.” He paused, before rolling his eyes comically as he reached up with his free hand to rub away at the tears there. “Or maybe it’s not the fact that I like you, but the fact that I love you that makes me foolish.”

At Kurt’s answer Sebastian’s smile grew brightly. He moved quickly to wrap Kurt up into a hug, and Kurt moved into it with his, wrapping his arms around Sebastian’s body and holding on tightly to the gift that he was still holding. Sebastian’s arms tightened around Kurt in response, almost as if he was scared Kurt would have told him it was too late — and as Sebastian buried his face into Kurt’s hair, Kurt came to the realisation that that probably  _was_  a fear that Sebastian held.

“Thank you,” He heard Sebastian’s muffled voice say from where his face was buried within his hair. Kurt’s arms tightened around him slightly more, giving Sebastian a sign to say that he was there, before moving his head slightly to press a kiss against his cheek.

“I really didn’t care about you buying me a gift though, you know?” Kurt said quietly, smiling brightly against Sebastian’s cheek and looking up at the sky above them again as he did so. “But — since you brought one, I’ll admit that you’ve made me very curious about it now.”


End file.
